The Fiance
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: While at a family Christmas party, Mrs Granger lets it slip that Harry and Hermione are engaged. The only problem is they don't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Fiancé

**CHAPTER 1**

Ellen and Robert Granger drove home in silence, Robert, because he was furious with his wife and Ellen because she was ashamed of what she had said at her sister Jennifer's home earlier that day.

It had started out OK when they arrived at her bossy, overpowering, rude older sister's home for Christmas celebrations but it always ended the same way. Someone would make a comment about Hermione not going into the family dentist business, and how she must be dumb or something. Usually Ellen and Robert would avoid taking the bait and manage to change the subject somehow. But not today, no not today, it all happened so fast that Ellen didn't even realise what she said until she looked at Robert and saw the horrified look on his face that she realised the extent of her rant. Lets take it from the beginning shall we.

_Every year Robert and Ellen went over to her sister's place to celebrate Christmas dinner and every year the conversation always went the same way, how come Hermione doesn't see any of her family? How come she didn't become a dentist like all the other 'respectable' people in the family? Wasn't she 'cut out' for dentistry, wasn't she smart enough? It was actually that comment that got under Ellen's skin the most. Normally Robert would step in and change the subject but tonight he was caught up with his father in law in the kitchen and unfortunately walked in when Ellen was in full rant. _

"_My daughter is smarter than most people I know and if she chose not to go into dentistry I don't understand how it is your business, she has a very high position in her...... work place" Ellen had a glass of wine in her hand and sculled it down. This would have been the end but one particularly spiteful niece, Jennifer's youngest daughter, Sarah, had to throw in the comment that broke the proverbial camels back _

"_Maybe she doesn't see us mummy because she is still ugly and no one wants her as a wife". _

_Well that was it, Ellen saw red and blew up, she ranted for about 10 minutes straight and finished up with the finale to end all finales. _

_Hermione was engaged to be married. The entire room went silent along with Robert as well. In his head he was screaming to her please don't say anything else, don't say anything else, please Ellen do shut up. But no, obviously Ellen was never any good at mind reading so she could not hear her faithful husband screaming in her mind because when one of the aunties (another rude and obstinate one) asked who the lucky fellow was, Ellen froze, what could she do now. _

_She looked around the room and the sight of her old mother's face beaming with pride was enough to encourage Ellen forge on with her lie. She sort of figured it wouldn't really matter because the next time she would see them would be next year and she would make an excuse to not attend. So she blurted out the only name she could think of._

"_Harry, Harry Potter, she is engaged to a fine up standing young man. They have known each other for years and have finally professed their love to each other"_

_Ellen had a smug look on her face and it felt good to finally put those pig headed, rude and cantankerous relatives of hers in their place. They have badgered Hermione for years and it was for this reason that they limited their visits down to once a year. _

_Ellen was quite happy with herself until she saw Robert and if looks could kill, she would not only be dead, but buried as well. The rest of the evening progressed along uncomfortably, most of the nieces and aunts wanted details of the wedding but Ellen said it was up to Hermione to tell them the details. It seemed to calm the wild tigers for now._

"I just don't know what got into your head Ellen" Robert had broken the 30 minutes silence with that one sentence.

"What on earth are you going to say to Hermione, she is going to kill you, you know that don't you. And heaven forbid if Harry finds out, the poor lad will never visit us again" Harry had taken to visiting the Granger's about once a month for the last 5 years. He went with or without Hermione, he just enjoyed having a day with decent muggles and the Granger's found they enjoyed his company too.

"Well I basically thought that she didn't need to find out" Ellen mumbled

"What do you mean, you have to tell her, you know it will eventually get back to her"

"Robert think about it, we only see my family once a year and we will make an excuse for next year and the one after if we have too. It will be fine don't worry"

"I don't know Ellen, these things have a bad habit of coming back to haunt you."

_4 months later._

Hermione was waiting in Harry's kitchen having a nice conversation with Dobby and Winky while Harry got dressed for their day with her parents. Harry had taken to her parents over the years and always enjoyed playing a couple of rounds of chess with Robert. When he introduced him to wizards chess, there was no holding them back and now they met once a month and had a day of playing chess while talking to Hermione's mum. Most times Hermione made it, but if she was busy at St Mungo's, where she worked in research, then Harry would go alone. Harry had some more flexibility with his weekends as he was the Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He did his training for the Auror program and enjoyed it for the first 2 years but then he lost a partner and on that day, he lost his heart for the job too. So he retired and once Professor Dumbledore heard about his early retirement, it didn't take too much convincing to lure Harry back into the walls of Hogwarts. He had been there ever since and still loved it even if he was one of the youngest professors, only 21 when he started, ever to grace the Halls of Hogwarts.

Harry walked into the kitchen and took in the sight before him. Hermione was talking animatedly with Dobby and Winky and what ever their conversation was about, the three of them were very engrossed. Harry admired Hermione from his spot at the door way and he looked at the beautiful woman she had become. Harry often wondered why she hadn't been snagged by an eligible young man. Not that he was complaining, as the thought of his Hermione with another man was almost too much to bear.

When Hermione and Ron had a relationship four years ago, Harry was worried they may get married and at one time they seemed to be headed that way, at least to everyone on the outside. Then one day they announced to all their friends that they were no longer a couple and decided to concentrate on their friendship instead of a relationship that was going no where. To say people were shocked was an understatement, people were dumbfounded. It seemed a sure thing that Hermione and Ron would be married first, but it wasn't to be. The first one's to get married were Ginny married Neville and then surprise, surprise Ron married Luna.

Once the two of them got together, everyone immediately forgot about how suited Ron and Hermione were, and proceeded to say that Ron and Luna were soul mates and more such rot. Not that it bothered Hermione at all, she seemed happier than most people were, she was genuinely pleased one of her best friends had found his true love.

Now Hermione was working at St Mungo's in the research department and thoroughly enjoyed her job. If she had had dates, Harry certainly didn't know about it. She always met them for their Friday night dinner at one of the friends houses and even hosted her own dinner when it came around to be her turn. Although Harry usually shared the job with Hermione as he had Grimmauld's House and Hermione's flat was really only big enough for her and crookshanks.

The great thing about it though was that the flat was only 5mins walk to Harry's house, so they usually ended up having the dinner nights at his house even if she cooked. But she never mentioned a boyfriend or brought a date, so as far as Harry knew she had no one, which as I said before suited him fine.

"Good morning, am I interrupting something important?" Dobby and Winky spun around to see their master watching them from the doorway.

"Master, Sir, Master Harry's Miss was telling Winky and me that they have new laws for other creatures like elves, Sir, Master Harry's Miss is loved as much as Master is, sir, everyone loves Master Harry's Miss" Hermione cringed at the nickname they had given her, but Harry laughed.

"Morning Harry, slept in again? Man you are so lazy, had a wild date last night did you?" Harry looked at her trying to see any reaction but she covered it well if she was prying for information.

"You know me Mione, always marking papers at the last minute" Harry had a laugh at her stern look.

"Harry you should be more organised, you know I have written out many schedules for you and still you don't follow them, so serves yourself right for getting behind" Hermione didn't have an ounce of anger in her voice so Harry knew she was having a dig at him.

"Ok MUM are we ready?" Harry held out his arm like a gentleman but Hermione was being a brat and walked right passed him. Harry turned and winked at Dobby who sighed a sigh of relief, he always worried when they fought. He thought Master Harry's Miss might not come back.

It was terrible when she was with the tall weasel, Dobby was not happy then because he could see the pain in his masters face.

Even though Sir, would never talk to him about it, Dobby just knew.

Harry and Hermione reached the garage and Harry stood in the doorway while Hermione walked to the car and waited for him to unlock the car door. After a few seconds she turned to look for him and saw him leaning against the door jam in a sexy lazy sort of way.

"Something wrong" Hermione knew what was wrong, but she loved hearing him say it.

"Not going anywhere, Miss Granger"

"Oh and why not Mr Potter?" Hermione sauntered her way over to him, and since he was still standing on the step, he was much, much taller than her. He stepped down till so he was closer to her face and her body and he waited,

"Well Mr Potter, why not?" Hermione loved playing these games with him since she was secretly in love with him but couldn't ever bring herself to tell him. So she settled for these little games knowing it probably meant nothing to him anyway, but it meant the world to her. Harry leant closer to her and Hermione could see the brilliant emeralds that were his eyes, so closely she could see her reflection in them.

"I haven't had my good morning kiss yet"

"Really, should I call Winky?" Harry's hand shot around her waist with such quick reflexes, she was startled. He pulled her closer still if that was even possible,

"No I think you know what I mean Miss Granger" Harry turned his face so she would kiss his cheek like she always did, but Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face back towards her and ever so gently kissed his lips.

"Good Morning Mr Potter" Harry was still a bit stunned and hadn't realised she had stepped out of his embrace and was back at the car.

"Little Witch"

"Sorry, Harry what was that?"

"You heard" She had a good laugh while Harry opened her door and settled her in to his Nissan 350Z. He talked about Hogwarts and she talked about St Mungo's. This was usually the way it went with those two, they had their little tease session then went back to normal like nothing had happened.

They arrived at her parents place and were quite happy to be having a relaxing day together. They all had drinks out by the pool and then the boys went in to start their chess game before lunch. Robert was becoming increasingly better at Wizards chess much to Harry's shame.

Hermione and her mum were chatting outside when Hermione took the drink glasses into the kitchen sink.

On the fridge was an invitation addressed to Hermione and Harry. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the invitation, it was from the Dental Association inviting her and Harry to an all expense paid week away in France.

Hermione was completely confused, firstly why on earth was she receiving an invitation and secondly why was Harry's name on it as well. Hermione walked into the lounge where her dad was with Harry,

"Dad, what's this invitation for and why are Harry and I invited?" Hermione was looking at the invitation and did not see her father's horrified look but Harry did not miss it.

"Hermione, sweetheart, its nothing, don't worry?" Hermione closed the invitation and walked towards the hall as her parents phone was ringing,

"Hello, Granger residence."

"Oh Good morning Hermione, how are you?" that drawled out ridiculous voice could only belong to one person,

"Hello aunty Jen, I mean Aunty Jennifer" Hermione really disliked this side of the family, they thought she was a no hoper and it irked her to no end.

"So did my sister pass on the invitation to France, you know I had to pull some strings to get you invited dear, I hope you won't pull out" Hermione was seriously starting to wonder what the hell was going on,

"Sorry Aunty Jennifer I am not sure I can make it for a whole week I am really busy at the moment, you know how it is"

"Yes of course, it must be stressful organising everything on your own, your mother being so busy with the practice and such" Hermione was confused and then one sentence stopped her dead

"So you will bring that wonderful fiancé of yours along, we can't wait to meet him, your mother said Harry was wonderful"

"F, F, F Fiancé", sorry Aunty Jennifer I have to go" Hermione slammed down the phone. "ARGGGGHHH" Harry heard her scream and jumped up to see what was wrong,

"Hermione, Baby what's wrong" Harry was trying to hug her, but she was frantic

"MOTHER"

_So tell me what you all think, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this one._

_As usual if you like, please review !!_

_Love Sirius xoxox_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Everyone_

_Here is Chapter 2, poor Hermione is very nervous, lucky Harry is a lot calmer !!_

_Sirius_

_xoxo_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hermione darling let me explain!"

After the four of them sat down and Ellen told her the whole drawn out story, Hermione was sitting still on the lounge staring at the invitation but inside she was freaking out. What would she do now? She couldn't possibly ask Harry to do this, even if it was to show up her stuffy aunts and cousins, it was too much to expect him to even want to do it.

That family had caused her so much grief all of her life, she would love to show them up just once, but that wasn't fair to Harry.

"Hermione please speak to me, I am so sorry I shouldn't have let them get to me, but it's so hard because we are so proud of you and everything you do in your world but we can't say anything to anyone, and it gives them more fuel. But still, I am sorry, we will just say you had to work. Sweetheart are you angry with me?" Hermione looked at her mother and then at her Dad, she could never be angry with them.

"No mum of course not, I know what they are like, they are relentless in their quest to put me down, but we will have to decline, I can't possibly show up alone."

"No, that's right so we both go!" Everyone turned to look at Harry who had up until now been silent,

"Come on Mione, think about it, we will have a week in France of all places, where we get to show up your snooty aunt and cousins and we have some fun together, that's not so bad is it?"

"Harry I don't know, this is a lot to ask, we will have to act like a couple." Harry raised his eyebrows and she knew he was referring to the morning kiss in the garage. They could always read each others thoughts,

"Ok, point taken but that was different."

"How Mione?"

"I don't know Harry, I really feel bad asking you to do this,"

"Mione you know you have been with me through thick and thin and even came back to the Dursley's house with me when I couldn't face them alone, I am sure I can do this for you, plus we get a holiday, come on Mione, please?" Harry was pouting and using his best puppy dog eyes, Hermione laughed and agreed.

Ellen and Robert looked at each other and wondered what on earth had just happened.

_3 Months later_

The trip happened to be in the summer break for school which worked out well for Harry as it was harder for him to get time off than it was for her. They told Ron and Luna what had happened and the two of them cracked up laughing so hard that Hermione was going to curse them if they didn't stop soon.

"Come on Mione its hilarious, what a funny twist of fate," Ron was still trying to keep his laughter contained.

It was Luna and Ron's turn to host the Friday night Dinner and Harry and Hermione had arrived early to have a play with their god daughter Rose before her bedtime.

"Well, laugh all you want but all I can see is that this will be a disaster, and my cousins will have more to laugh about." Harry had just walked in from the kitchen filling up everyone's drinks.

"What is the problem Mione, all we have to do is fool these relatives of yours for one week, it will be perfect, we will be the perfect couple." Harry was acting out in a dramatic way and almost didn't hear Hermione say that was what she was worried about.

Hermione had everything organised for the trip, luckily it would be warm in France, so they didn't need a lot of heavy luggage. Hermione was going over the last details with Ginny about how to look after crookshanks when Harry apparated in. All their close friends were in on the story, since they would all wonder where the two of them had gotten off too.

"I just wanted to wish the happy couple a lovely trip."

"You are not funny Ginerva Longbottom!" Hermione was trying to be stern but she was too nervous to feel anything at the moment.

"Ok Harry, well I better go before she kills me, now remember you two, separate beds until your married," as Ginny apparated away she saw Hermione's curse whiz at her, she was still laughing when she landed in her lounge room.

Harry looked at Hermione and even though all their friends were giving her a hard time, he knew she wasn't worrying about them, she was worrying about the whole pretending they are engaged.

"Ok Hermione, you need to calm down or people will see straight through our charade. Just pretend you love me and I am irresistible."

"Harry that is not the problem, I do love you as a friend and you are irresistible as my friend you know."

Harry's heart deflated with that last comment, but he decided he would show her what it would be like to go out with him, show her what she really meant to him and he couldn't get in trouble because he was acting. Brilliant plan he thought, just brilliant.

"Mione, you can't be stressed, you need to relax like we have been together for years, ok?"

"I know Harry, but I am scared that this will blow up in my face." Harry walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. The smell of her hair was sending tingles through his body but he had to try to concentrate.

"I would never let that happen to you, you know that, I would rather die than let anything happen to you." Harry was standing so close to her that his proximity was sending her crazy, how was she going to survive this week. She turned around out of his embrace,

"I know Harry and I thank you, I guess I still feel bad about asking you to do this."

"You didn't ask remember, I suggested it so don't worry about it anymore." Hermione looked at him and could feel all those familiar feelings coming back in full force, she leant up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry, what would I do without you?"

Harry collected his luggage and shrunk it down to fit in his pocket, he just had one more thing to do before going to the Granger's.

"Hermione. Ummm I have something for you," Hermione looked up from tucking her shrunken luggage into her hand bag to see Harry holding a small box.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione felt extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"We can't be engaged with out a ring!" Harry wouldn't make eye contact which made her feel worse, he probably hated the thought that he agreed to do this. He slipped the ring onto her finger and she looked at him, but he still wouldn't look at her. He was afraid his eyes would give away his greatest guarded secret.

Ellen saw the ring straight away and couldn't believe Harry had gone to so much trouble.

"It's not a problem Mrs Granger, we wouldn't look the part without a ring, would we?"

"Harry the ring is beautiful, where did you get it?" Ellen was admiring the ring when Harry finally made eye contact with Hermione and said,

"It was mum's!"

***************

They had the tickets to fly over to France with her parents and were at this time packing their suitcases into the back of Robert's car. They climbed into the back and Hermione couldn't stop looking at the ring and felt she was seriously getting in too deep. This was supposed to be the 'scam of a lifetime' not a brutal slaying of her heart.

She wondered how much she could really take, maybe she shouldn't worry until she got home, she could bury herself in her work and try to forget all these feelings Harry had stirred up in her. She had managed for so many years to keep them under control but the last few months had been more difficult than ever. She felt herself falling more and more everyday.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, their not worth that much Harry, trust me."

"Still I want to know," Harry was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder since they had gotten into the car and he could feel the myriad of emotions running through his best friend.

He hoped he hadn't crossed the line, but this was it, he had to make these people believe Hermione was engaged to him, even if it meant this might be the only chance he ever got with her. He was nearly 25 years old and had wanted to settle down, and he had his heart set on Miss Granger since fourth year He never dreamed of doing anything since she was with Ron and it wasn't until she broke up and Ron married Luna that he felt comfortable showing her the small gestures.

"Harry, I will take such good care of your mums ring, I promise I won't lose it, I feel so nervous having it. Someone special should have this ring, not me."

"Someone special does have it," Harry mumbled then Robert announced they had arrived at the airport.

They parked and headed out to check in. The flight went by quickly, Ellen and Hermione made up some random details about the wedding so they wouldn't be saying different things.

"Wouldn't it be lovely if this was your real wedding sweetheart?"

"Mother, shoosh, don't even say that, I don't want Harry to try and jump out of this plane, he is doing me a huge favour as it is."

"I know Hermione, but you two have been together for so long, and it was always Harry we loved, not Ron really, he just wasn't for you, he never did those little extras for you like Harry does."

"Mum you need to stop this now, it will only cause you heart ache..." Hermione then thought _"I know, trust me" _

They arrived in France and were greeted by a personal driver to take them to the Conference Centre. This wasn't unusual for the Granger's as they had travelled all over the world for these functions before and when Hermione was younger she would accompany them, but this was Harry's first time so they wanted to make it special considering he was doing them a huge favour.

The drive took about half an hour and at first Harry thought they were at the wrong place. It was supposed to be a conference centre not a castle. The imposing building sat in the centre of some beautifully manicured gardens with stunning roses lining the long driveway. The grounds had stunning statues and water features scattered along the front. If the front was like this, he couldn't wait to see the back grounds. The driver dropped them off at the front doors and Robert spoke to him in French and the driver unloaded the luggage and left.

"Apparently we have access to a car while we are staying here and it is parked around in the garage" Robert was helping Ellen with her luggage and Harry very discretely restored their luggage to its right size and placed a levitating charm on them. They entered the grand castle and were immediately escorted to their rooms. As Harry and Hermione entered she froze when she saw the large King size bed. The butler was worried something wasn't to her liking,

"I am sorry Miss, does something displease you?"

"No, I am sorry, please forgive my fiancé, it's her first time in France," Harry gave the butler a tip and saw him to the door. He turned around to see Hermione who had the grace to be embarrassed, "I am sorry Harry, I just didn't think..."

"Hermione, you can't freak out like that when your relatives are around, they will see straight through us!"

"I know Harry, I know, I'm sorry I'll be fine," Harry wasn't completely convinced, so he figured now was as good a time as ever to hit her with his next bombshell.

"Hermione you know we will have to do more than hold hands."

"Yes I know Harry but I never thought I would be doing this with you... '_ever!'_" Harry decided he had better do this quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Hermione, I am going to kiss you!" Harry walked over to her slowly as he didn't want to freak her out,

"Why Harry?" Hermione whispered her response.  
"Because we need to look convincing and fumbling all over each other won't work."

Harry was in front of her now and reached down to take her hands in his. He leant forward and then stopped so all she had to do was come a little bit closer and they would meet. He thought of the kiss in the garage but that felt like it was so long ago. It didn't look like she was going to move closer and he tossed up whether to back away or go for it then he saw her eyes flutter close and she met his lips. It was a chaste kiss just to give her a taste.

He wanted so desperately to grab her and pull her closer to him but he had to take it slow. He pulled back and looked at her face, she still had her eyes closed and her cheeks were red and flustered.

She opened her eyes and stared at Harry, his eyes were so green it was intense. She stepped back but kept his hands in hers.

"Harry I want to tell you something," Hermione was looking over his face for a sign, any sign that would show her he felt the same, but she couldn't see it.

He just looked at her the same way he always did, with the same expression.

"I just want to thank you that's all, you're a great friend."

Her hands fell and she composed herself quickly.

_So what did you think ???_

_thank you for reading guys, hope you like it, we meet the family next da da daaaaa !!!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_HI_

_Back with a new chapter, hope you all like it._

_Sirius xoxo_

_Disclaimer, not J. K. Rowling, she is too brilliant, just love to play in her world._

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry and Hermione stood for a few minutes looking at each other,

"Well Harry, let's go down to the lions den, shall we?"

That was it, Harry was only the great friend, that's all he was. Basically he realised that he probably wouldn't have a real relationship with her ever, so he concluded that he would have to make the best of his pretend one.

As they walked down the hall to the grand staircase Harry saw something that would make Hermione very happy. He walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes,

"Harry what are you doing?" there was amusement in her voice,

"Just wait, I saw something you may like." He walked her blindfolded back to the large room off to the right. He lowered his hands,

"So, could you be happy in here?" Hermione opened her eyes to see the largest library she had ever seen. She looked like a little girl in a candy shop as her eyes darted everywhere, she was in heaven. They had a quick look around and then decided to ask if they could access the library when they went downstairs.

Once they met up with her parents, they were given a tour by a lovely lady named Josephine. She had worked here in the Chateau for six years and spoke English very well for someone who was born and bred in France.

They were given a tour of the grounds and were shown all the areas they were allowed to access. There was an Olympic sized pool, the stables for riding, bikes for cycling and a number of walking tracks around the property.

The good news was the library was open to guests too, but the best bit of news she could possibly have received, was that her snooty aunt and cousin weren't due to arrive until tomorrow. That meant she had at least one day where she could relax.

They ate lunch and then spent the afternoon relaxing. The conference was for over 200 people and as other guests had arrived, Ellen and Robert caught up with dentists they knew while Harry and Hermione went on their own way.

"Wasn't it funny when poor dad got confused at how to introduce you Harry?"

"No it wasn't funny Miss Granger, how could he forget his son in law to be... horrified!"

Harry was being dramatic and he was pleased to see she was having a good laugh.

This whole scenario would only work if she wasn't so stressed out, so Harry decided it was operation 'Relax Hermione'. They walked around the gardens and then decided to go for a horse ride. The tall young man who prepared the horses was being a little too friendly to Hermione for Harry's liking.

"There you are mademoiselle, I have given you Storm as he is our best horse. Only the best for a beautiful lady."

He ended his little speech with a wink and it took all of Harry's resolve to not curse him where he stood.

"_Mental note to oneself, no more horse riding" _

"Wow, what a lovely man Phillipe was, hey Harry?"

"Yeah charming!"

They rode around the designated track and saw some beautiful sites, they stopped by a stream and let the horses have a drink and rest. The place was absolutely stunning, with its rolling green hills and streams and also with the forest on the other side. There were plenty of places to have a picnic and Hermione made notes of where to come next time. They sat by the stream and Harry was laying down looking up at the clouds.

"Do you sometimes wonder what would have happened if you and Ron had stayed together?" Hermione was sitting up watching the horses when he said this and was clearly surprised.

"Harry what are you talking about? Ron is happily married."

Hermione started to fiddle with the small flowers scattered around her, where was this questioning leading?

"You know what I mean, at one time it was serious, do you think it might have worked?"

"No Harry it wouldn't have worked, it never would have worked OK. You have to give 100% to make it work and I didn't have that to give to him."

Hermione stood up and went to fetch her horse which signalled the end of that conversation.

Harry just stared at her.

They continued their ride and didn't get back to the Chateau till dinner time.

They went upstairs to have a shower and when Harry was having his, she wondered what to do about the King size bed dilemma. Well, it would have to wait for now, as someone was knocking at her door. She wandered over to answer the door thinking it was probably her mum or dad.

"Hermione daaarrrrling, how are you?" Hermione stood flabbergasted, she thought her rotten aunt wasn't coming until tomorrow.

"Oh Aunt Jennifer, I actually thought you were coming in tomorrow?"

All the childhood feelings of being put down by her and her daughter were flooding back to her now but it strengthened her resolve to make this work.

"No Daaarrrrling, I made it today, your uncle will be here tomorrow with Sarah. So where is he?, where is this illusive fiancé of yours?" Jennifer was looking around Hermione trying to see into the room but since the shower was off to the left, she could only hear it but not see it.

"Harry is in the shower, I just need to have mine and we will be down for dinner and you can meet him then, so excuse me please?"

"Oh come on Hermione, he is real isn't he? You do actually 'have' a fiancé don't you?" How an adult can be so rude to someone still puzzled her.

"Sweetheart, who are you talking to?"

Harry had heard Hermione talking and realised it wasn't the Granger's, especially with what the lady was saying, so he decided a little show was in order.

He came out of the shower with his white towel wrapped tightly around his waist. His body was still wet from the shower and his hair was dripping down his muscular chest leaving droplets. He walked around the long way so Jennifer could get an eye full, then walked up behind Hermione and hugged her waist tightly.

"Oh Harry, umm this is my Aunt Jennifer."

"Pleasure." Harry put out his hand to shake her hand without letting go of Hermione and Jennifer shook his hand, her jaw needed lifting but the look on her face was definitely worth it.

"Oh yes, well the pleasure is mine, you must meet my daughter tomorrow Harry, she will be arriving at 12 noon but I will let you get dressed and then see you both for dinner, I am sure."

Harry was nuzzling Hermione's neck and she was trying hard not to laugh as his hair was tickling her and his hands were lightly tickling her sides but to Jennifer it came across as a very private moment.

Yes, ... um Harry stop it, Yes Aunt Jennifer, see you down stairs." Harry didn't wait till she turned to walk away, he just kicked the door closed with his foot.

"Harry you are horrible, that poor woman could have had a heart attack." Hermione was wiggling around trying to get free from his tight grip.

"Hermione, there was nothing poor about that woman at all, she was vindictive and rude to you, for heavens sake she tried to set me up with her daughter, I could tell by her tone of voice, so I decided you needed rescuing. Do you have a problem with my techniques?"

Harry's hair was still tickling her neck and then started on her sides and that was all she could handle, Hermione burst out laughing and they walked back until they fell onto the lounge. As they fell, Harry turned her around so he pinned her under him and he wasn't letting her get away.

"Come on Mione, you know what you have to say?"

"Noooo I won't say it!" Hermione was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face from all the tickling but she wouldn't give in.

"Ok your choice Miss Granger," Harry stepped up the tickling and she screamed from laughter

"Ok, OK, Harry is the king!" Hermione relented,

"and?"

"and what.?" there usually wasn't an 'and',  
"Harry is the best fiancé ever and he is all mine." Once the words left his mouth, he realised the impact of his words,

"Harry is the best fiancé ever and he IS all mine."

It only came out as a whisper, but it was said all the same. Harry stared at her under him and then he thought about being covered by a towel and realised he had better get up before she realised the effect she had on him. He put out his hand and lifted her off the lounge.

"Go have your shower Miss Granger, you smell!"

Harry tried to lighten the mood, but they both felt it and they couldn't go back from that. As Hermione walked away, she felt Harry whip her with a towel,

"I am not turning around Harry, I know what your up to and I am not biting... bye I am having a shower."

Hermione laughed and entered the bathroom. _"whew that was a bit too close for comfort, but it was nice to see aunt Jen's face._"

She had a quick shower and walked out to see Harry trying to unbutton his sleeves so he could roll them up. He had a black casual shirt on with black pants, he looked so stunning she was lost for words. Harry turned around and saw her reaction

"_Good that's what I wanted Miss Granger." _

"Hi, finished your shower I see, hope your not going dressed in a towel? You know we are amongst the high and mighty." Hermione laughed at his impersonation of the high and mighty and she walked over to the full length mirror.

"I don't know Harry, I think this white towel is quite becoming, it goes down to my thigh, so it covers everything, what do you think?"

"I think you have 5 minutes to get out of that towel or I am going with out you."

"Spoilt sport!"

Hermione dressed in a pale blue dress that was fitted down to her thigh and then fanned out. It was very flattering on her as she had a beautiful figure. She wore a silver necklace and silver shoes. She charmed her hair to lay down her back in curls and Harry walked up behind her.

"Ready yet Mione?"

"Have to look good to be on the arm of Harry Potter you know." Hermione winked at him,

"Do we need to do the tickling thing again Mione?" Hermione's look was enough for him to get his answer and he laughed. They started to walk down stairs to have dinner and Harry reached over and took her hand.

She wished it was for other reasons but at least she knew the truth now. By Harry bringing up Ron earlier just showed her where she stood with him, he didn't think of her romantically, it was like a reminder that Ron was the one she was involved with and Harry's job was to be her friend. Maybe it was better having this realisation now, it let her relax and enjoy her holiday with her best friend. This whole holiday was a job for him.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I told you they aren't worth that much.. but I was just thinking two things actually, thank you for being here, I am enjoying myself even under the weird circumstances and at least we are having a holiday."

"Yeah true, its nice and I think we might go for a picnic while they have their meeting tomorrow, or if the weather is hot enough maybe we could try out that huge pool?"

"Sounds like a plan Harry, let's see what the weather is like and then decide hey?"

Hermione was glad she was here with him, she didn't realise how stressed she had been till she was forced to relax. It was nice to get away and she made a mental note to try and holiday more often.

Ginny and Neville and Ron and Luna always asked her to go away with them, so she thought she just might accept their next offer instead of thinking of herself as the third wheel or in this case the fifth wheel...

"What was the second thing?"

"huh"

"Very eloquent Miss Granger," Hermione laughed,

"You said two things were on your mind, but you only told me one!"

"I was thinking you look very smart tonight, I haven't seen you in those clothes before."  
"Have to look good to be on the arm of Miss Granger you know."

Harry mocked her, and she laughed, she laughed so hard it made Harry want to hug her, so he did. He was supposed to be her fiancé wasn't he, so he pulled her in for a side hug while they continued walking. Hermione fell into his embrace and placed her arm around his waist as did Harry.

They walked into the dining room in the same position and the first person to make eye contact was Aunt Jennifer and a couple of others Harry did not know.

Hermione steered them over to her parents. Harry noticed the tables were set out like a muggle wedding, with round tables everywhere and each table seating 10 guests.

Luckily, the four of them were seated together but unfortunately it also meant Ellen's two sisters were also seated with them. There were a few speeches before dinner started and Harry could see Jennifer was just busting to ask questions, he hoped Hermione was up to her interrogation.

Well, as soon as the man finished his speech, Jennifer started,

When did you get engaged?

When is the big day?

How long have you known each other?, then the doosy of all,

How did Harry propose?

This was the one question that stumped her so after a few seconds Harry turned to look Hermione in the eye and explained the proposal,

"We were holidaying in Greece and we went to her favourite island, Santorini, and under the moonlight, I went down on one knee and proposed to the one woman I would always love forever and ever."

Harry was getting lost in her eyes and leant forward and kissed her lips ever so gently. Hermione lifted her hand and held his cheek.

Everyone at the table stopped and froze, Robert looked like he had just won the lotto, and Ellen was as shocked as Jennifer and her other sister Rebecca. Rebecca wasn't as rude as the others but it could be because she was younger than Ellen.

The kiss was only a few seconds but it was so heartfelt that it seemed to last a lifetime.

"_Friends, friends, friends, he only thinks of you as a friend," _ this was becoming her mantra. The food arrived and Harry still had his hand around her back and was playing with her hair and this small physical touch was slowly killing her.

How funny would that be.

Here lies Hermione Granger, died from her heart finally giving up from beating it's way out of her chest and thinking that Harry Potter could possibly love her.

She laughed out loud at her own joke and Harry looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "A penny?"

"Nah not worth it Mr Potter." Hermione giggled again and Harry found that this was a sound he could live with forever.

The food had been served and after they examined Hermione's ring in painful detail and got as many more details out of her as they could, Harry stole her for a dance.

"Wow, feel like running away yet?" Hermione was secretly marvelling at the way he could dance so gracefully.

"No, how about you?"

"You know, I think I needed a holiday?" Hermione was being vague but it was all she could do to keep herself together as the song had changed to a slow one and Harry held her closer.

"We still have an audience you know,"

Harry had glanced over her shoulder and could see the aunts and their husbands scrutinising them. So, why not give them a good show?

He ran his hands over her back and one went up to her hair. She looked up at him and decided two can play that game, so she lifted both her arms slowly up his chest and placed them around his neck and then kissed him gently on his mouth. The kiss quickly intensified and it gave everyone a good show. Harry quickly reacted to the kiss and deepened it while Hermione pressed her body into his. She was enjoying this immensely and if anyone had asked her about horrible aunts and mean, terrible cousins, she probably would have responded with "Who?"

_That's it for Chapter 3, hope you liked it. As always review if you like !!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, back with Chapter 4,_

_as always not the wonderful J. K. Rowling, just like playing with her toys._

**CHAPTER 4**

_The kiss quickly intensified and it gave everyone a good show. Harry quickly reacted to the kiss and deepened it, while Hermione pressed her body into his. She was enjoying this immensely and if anyone had asked her about horrible aunts and mean, terrible cousins, she probably would have responded with "Who?"_

"I think you might be starting to enjoy my kisses?"

"Yeah they're OK," Hermione dismissed it like she was one of those snobs.

"Do I need to remind you of who is the King Tickler here, Miss Granger?"

"Harry, you wouldn't dare?" There was silence and she thought she had better not risk it,

"OK then, you kiss fine." Hermione hoped with everything she had that he could not feel her heart beating out of her chest, although with the close proximity of their bodies, it was likely he could feel it.

The dessert had arrived and they went back to the table to find the relatives had retired to their rooms for the night. Ellen had told them that Jennifer was quite scathing in her talk to Rebecca, even though she knew very well that Ellen could hear everything.

Hermione remembered the problem of the sleeping arrangements and was just about to ask Harry about it when the stableman Phillipe came and asked her for a dance.

Hermione was so excited, no one had ever asked her to dance, ever, and here was this good looking French man asking her to dance.

She looked at Harry to see whether she should and he didn't answer, he didn't have any reaction at all actually, he just sat there.

She got up to have a quick dance and had a quick conversation with him as she didn't want to appear rude, then he took her by the waist and spun her around like a professional. Over at the table, Harry was staring at her being led around the dance floor like a princess.

"Harry are you ok, love?" Ellen had interrupted his train of thought.

"It's alright mate, he means nothing to her," Robert also tried to console him.

"Could you tell her I went to bed please, excuse me Mr & Mrs Granger?" Harry stood and took one more look at Hermione and then walked off.

Ellen and Robert looked at each other. They had seen 'it' years ago, 'it' being the feelings that Harry was hiding for their daughter and to be honest, they were very pleased.

They always liked Harry and hoped their daughter would see what was right in front of her. They secretly hoped this little weeks vacation would open her eyes, but obviously it did, but not to the right person.

Harry stormed up the stairs and threw the door to their room open. He walked in and slammed it closed, he was so angry. How could she do this, she was supposed to be here with him, as his fiancé no less. Even though it was a scam, it still felt real to him.

And that was where the problem was!

Harry realised his problem was much bigger than a little jealousy at Hermione being asked to dance.

He was in love with her.

He was completely and totally in love with his best friend and she didn't feel the same. Damn, he took so long that he had missed his opportunity and now he would lose her to another man. He felt like he was suffocating so he went out onto the balcony and took a bottle of Scotch with him.

He opened the bottle and sculled one third of it before he focussed on the gardens below. He looked out over the views and saw couples walking together and stopping along the way to have a kiss. He felt his loss even more now than he did downstairs.

He looked at his bottle and saw he had about two more sculls and he would have finished it.

_What the hell, it's not like it matters anyway_. He choked down the remaining scotch and threw the bottle against the wall, it smashed with a loud crash but he didn't care.

He staggered inside to get another bottle and was rummaging through the liquor cupboard when he heard her walk in.

He found his bottle of liquid courage and opened it to take another scull.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione was trying to come in quietly even though she heard the bottle smash as she approached the door. She placed a silencing spell around the room sensing Harry's mood.

"What do you CARE?" Harry was staggering and tried to go back out side but Hermione stopped him since she couldn't put the silencing spell around the balcony.

"Harry come on, you need sleep, you use the bed!"

"Why, where are you sleeping Hermione? Going to find the horseman?" Harry's tone was bitter and angry and he knew he was being unreasonable, but he was hurt and it was probably more from the realisation that she did not reciprocate his feelings rather than the fact that she went and danced with a stranger.

"I am going to ignore that comment Harry, you're drunk!"

"Yeah, you're good at ignoring things aren't you?"

Harry turned around and walked into the bathroom. He slammed the door so hard that the lock didn't catch but sprung back and the door was still slightly ajar. She stood there wondering what on earth he meant by that last comment, ignoring what?

She decided she would ask him, when she heard a crash. Harry. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Harry, are you OK?" she threw open the door and the first thing she saw was the blood.

"Oh my Merlin, Harry what did you do?" Hermione was scrambling trying to get towels and also to see what he did to himself.

"Mione" Harry was fading in and out of consciousness. It may have been from the alcohol but she had to be sure.

She saw that he had hit his head on the bath, probably when he slipped over, because he was so drunk.

She made sure the door was closed and got out her wand from its holster.

She ran the diagnostic spell to see if he had done any serious damage. Luckily he hadn't, she healed his head and cleaned up the blood around his face and all over the floor. She levitated him to the bed and began to undress him. She took off his shirt, belt and pants then she tucked him into bed and when she went to get up from the bed, he grabbed her hand.

"Sorry Mione, please don't go?"

"Harry, please just sleep." Hermione was hurt, she knew he was upset but he was really taking this to the extreme, but her pain would have to wait, Harry needed her.

She had only danced with Phillipe for one song then when she went back to her table where she had to endure a lecture from her parents.

She decided to go up to their room to see if Harry was OK and if he was still speaking to her, when she heard him smash the bottle, oh man this was worse than she thought it would be. Harry's hand was gripping her arm tightly and she eased her way out of it, but still held his hand.

The bed was so big, she figured she could sleep on one side and Harry wouldn't even know she was there, plus he was so drunk, she would probably have to wake him up tomorrow anyway.

She settled down and looked over to see if he was ok, her chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones. They looked at each other for a few minutes and then Harry turned his face back towards the ceiling.

"Hows your head?" Hermione just wanted him to speak to her even if it was yelling at this stage. The silence was killing her.

"Fine" Harry was still lying completely still and starring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"I was supposed to be your fiancé," Hermione's eyebrows raised,

"Pretend fiancé, Harry,"

"It doesn't matter, we are supposed to be getting married, you are wearing my mothers ring!" Harry was still so angry she could feel the waves of energy rolling off him.

He was obviously still drunk and was not completely aware of what he was saying, so there was no point arguing.

"Harry I am sorry I don't know what else to say."

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"I said do you like him? It's not that hard Hermione." Hermione was starting to lose her patience, he was going overboard. She sat up in bed and moved over closer to him. Harry also sat up and turned to face her.

"Harry Potter, you listen to me. I am not getting married to you, so you can drop this stupid act, we are in here without the others around, so I don't want to hear anymore about this wedding. Ok enough is enough! There is NO wedding!"

"Enough is enough is it, well is this enough?" Harry grabbed her neck and pulled her to him and he kissed her again. Hermione did not struggle, she had wanted to kiss him since the kiss on the dance floor so she placed her hand on his chest and kissed him back as he lowered her down to the soft pillows. Hermione's head touched the pillow and she rested on it. Her hands had worked their way up to his chest and locked her fingers behind his neck. Harry leant into her, his body almost on top of her. Somewhere in the deepest, foggiest parts of her mind she knew this was wrong. Harry did not care for her like she cared for him and she knew she was only setting herself up for more heartache, but at this moment in time, she could not pull herself away for love nor money.

She broke the kiss first, only because of lack of air,

"You are a funny man Mr Potter, I don't know how to take you sometimes!"

"Mione I am sorry, I acted like a jerk, you deserve so much better than me."

"Maybe I don't agree with you, maybe I don't deserve anything more than I have in my arms right now?" Harry stared at her and felt the passion growing inside him, he leant down and captured her lips once more. This time the kiss was rough and passionate. Hermione dug her nails into his back and the feeling sent shivers down Harry's back. He turned around to lay back on the bed and took Hermione with him. This movement sent a shooting pain through Harry's head and he could not stop the moan that escaped his throat. Hermione knew it was pain and pulled back quickly, grabbing her wand and scanning his head.

Harry was also starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and his bump to the head and Hermione brushed some hair away from his face. He pulled her down next to him and started to drift off to sleep, he always looked peaceful when he slept.

She started to doze off and put out the lights with her wand and slowly fell into a restful sleep too, with Harry's arm tightly wrapped around body.

The following morning Hermione felt nice and warm and snuggled against someone. She quickly recalled the evenings events and wondered what she could do to fix this mess. She got up and made Harry a hangover potion and placed it by his bed side table.

She decided a run around the gardens would do her good and headed out in the early morning hour. She greeted a few people as she ran and saw some people having early morning swims, others were walking with partners and a few were running like her. She ran around the front gardens and ventured around the back where she ran into Phillipe.

"Good morning mademoiselle" Hermione stopped and hoped it would be a quick chat, the last thing she needed was Harry coming down to see this.

"Morning Phillipe, how are you?"

"Good thank you, you look very pretty this morning."

Hermione thought it might be best to take off when she heard the worst possible sound she could have ever heard at that moment.

"Hermione." Great, Harry was up and of course out of the whole hour she had been running, he had to come now.

"Morning, darling how is your head this morning?"

"Great feels like new." He leant down and kissed her roughly on the lips, it was a possessive kiss albeit short.

"Morning, Phillipe is it?"_ "Like he doesn't know" _Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oui, bonjour Monsieur Potter, I must say you are a very lucky man."

"Really how so?"

"Mademoiselle Granger here, did not stop talking about you when we danced last night, she showed me her beautiful engagement ring and told me how much she loves you, a very lucky man indeed." Hermione had the grace to blush and was now looking away from both of them.

"Really, I have to tell you Phillipe, I am the lucky one, she is too good for me and my terrible moods and flying off the handle for absolutely no reason at all," Harry looked at Hermione and turned her face to look at him. Her eyes had un-shed tears and Harry hugged her tightly. Phillipe took his cue and walked away.

"Mione I am so sorry, please forgive me?"

"No Harry it was my fault, I got caught up in the fact that I was asked to dance, I'm sorry it never happens to me. I am always the one left sitting and I just got caught up in the mood. I should have remembered why we where here?" This sobering thought hit Harry like the well made Hangover potion.

"Ok well lets forget it hey, would you like to finish your run with me?" Harry was smiling and Hermione felt better.

"Harry you shouldn't be running with the bump to your head."

"What's wrong, think I can't beat you?"

"Yeah you wish, let's go Potter, I can out run you any day." Hermione took off but Harry's years of Auror training and now running all over Hogwarts kept him fit, so he easily out ran her.

Since it was a hot day they opted for a day by the pool. The went back to their room and had their showers then went to enjoy a nice breakfast.

After they greeted her parents, they told her they would be busy most of the day with guest speakers and such and agreed to meet for lunch in one of the smaller lunch rooms.

Harry and Hermione went down stairs and set up their belongings near the pool. The waitress brought out some drinks and they were enjoying their swim when Hermione heard yet another voice that grated on her nerves, none other than the daughter of the first irritating voice.

"Hermione, how are you?" Sarah stood there with her cousin while Harry was doing laps. Harry was at the other end of the pool when he heard Hermione's name. It had to be that horrible cousin since her mother had the same grating voice, so he made his way back to Hermione to put on his little show. Harry very slowly raised his well defined body out of the pool. His hand ran through his hair for added affect.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you?" Harry was standing there, dripping wet looking very impressive in his tight, black swimming trunks.

"Oh and you are?" Sarah had no idea who Harry was, and her cousin was trying to let her know she was Hermione's fiancé, but she wouldn't listen.

"Me. Oh I am sorry, I am Harry, Hermione's soon to be husband, isn't that right my beautiful girl?" The look on Sarah's face was worth its weight in gold. Harry had pulled Hermione into his embrace and kissed her forehead.

"S..S..Sarah Baxter" Her mouth was still hanging open as she looked over Harry's body.

"So Sarah, here with someone special?" Harry asked in such a way that only the two of them could tell he was being rude.

"Ahh sort of, I am here with an old friend, Hermione should remember him, Marcus, he is settling into the room so maybe we could do something together today, just the four of us?" Sarah's voice raised slightly and Harry could tell she was trying very hard to look normal.

"What do you think honey?" Hermione just stared at him, what was she supposed to say to that, if she said No, Sarah would jump her straight away, but if she said Yes, she was stuck with the bitch from hell all day, "_woo joy to me."_

"OK" she mumbled.

They watched Sarah walk away with her younger cousin and then she turned around and waved to Harry again. Great that was just what she needed, a flirt around Harry.

This could potentially blow everything out of the water. Sarah was a very beautiful woman, she had perfect hair, perfect teeth of course, perfect skin and to top of the perfection, a perfect body too. Unfortunately she knew it though.

"Great Harry, now we have to give up with her all day." Hermione plopped back onto her lounge chair.

"No this is great, if we can convince the wicked witch of the east's daughter, she will run to mummy and we will be off the hook, Hermione, don't you see it's a great plan." Hermione wasn't to sure she liked the off the hook part, but she did see his plan had merit.

_Ok the game begins...._

_As always review if you like!!!_

_Sirius xoxox_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, here is Chapter 5, hope you like it... by the way thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they are awesome._

_Sirius xoxox_

**CHAPTER 5**

After half an hour, Sarah and Marcus came back to the poolside to meet Harry and Hermione. Upon seeing her cousin, Hermione was extremely self conscious now. Sarah had beautiful hair and a figure to match and her swimming costumes left nothing to the imagination. Marcus was walking slightly behind her with his head lowered. Now Marcus was another interesting story. Hermione had seen him at the many different functions they needed to attend and he was a very nice person until Sarah noticed Hermione fancied him, then the claws were out and he was snagged. Hermione was far too shy to ever talk to him so she backed off when Sarah jumped in. It had been years and they were still together, that was amazing in itself.

The two boys decided to do some laps and Harry made conversation with Marcus. He found out that he was a dentist too, of course he was, the whole family were dentists and he was actually quite nice. Harry quietly wondered what he was doing with Sarah, she seemed like a typical stuck up bitch.

Sarah was sitting next to Hermione on one of the lounge chairs while the two boys were doing laps. Hermione was pretending to relax but her body was far from it.

"So Hermione how did you meet that hunk of a man again?" Sarah was sitting up on her chair looking over Hermione, just waiting for her to slip up. Luckily for Hermione it was well rehearsed. She rattled off the details although Sarah was being relentless with her questioning, Hermione kept up the facade. The one question that got her was about the wedding.

"So when is the wedding?" Hermione paused and she knew it was bad to do that, before she could think of a response Sarah responded. She leant in closer to Hermione and whispered,

"You know what I think Hermione, I don't think there will be a wedding, I think your Harry will realise there are far better fish in the sea and dump your sorry arse, that's what I think." Sarah sat back feeling quite smug with herself.

Harry had tuned in when he saw Sarah leaning over Hermione in a threatening manner, so he swam closer and caught all of Hermione's speech. Hermione composed herself for a few seconds, "You know what Sarah, you're right, you're absolutely right. I am the first person to admit there are better fish in the sea than me, and maybe Harry will leave me.." Hermione sat up and turned her body to face her horrible cousin,

".. for one of those better fish in the sea but you know what, I love him, I love him more than anything in this world. I have loved him since I was 11 years old and I will continue loving him forever. All I can hope for is that he loves me for me, not for my money or my status or my family, but for me, just plain ol' Hermione Granger, the dentist's daughter. So if by any chance you're right and Harry leaves me, at least I know I will have experienced the greatest love of my life with him and you or your mother will never take that away from me." Hermione stood up and walked over to the pool and dove in.

Harry was absolutely speechless. He couldn't formulate a single coherent sentence, his mind was screaming at him, _she loves me, she loves me, she has loved me since Hogwarts. OK Harry, get a grip, maybe she is putting it on for that bitch of a cousin, don't get excited. _But one little part of his mind dared to hope.

He swam over to her and grabbed her around her waist,

"OK my little fish, how about you calm down or else you're going to wear a hole in the lane."

"I just get so angry that I let her get to me, I am not 6 years old and competing for attention, Merlin I am so stupid."

Harry held her closer to him and she relaxed into his embrace. They floated like that for a few minutes when Harry saw the waitress walking towards them,

"Lunch is being served in one hour Sir, and Mademoiselle 's parents are looking for her." Harry thanked her and she nodded. Hermione went to move away but Harry wouldn't let her go. The feeling of holding her in the water was somehow erotic and Harry had this urge to kiss her, so since he had been acting on his urges a lot lately, he did. He leaned into her lips and for some reason Hermione naturally met him half way. This was becoming second nature.

"You OK?" Merlin how he loved this girl.

"Yes thanks to you... again, Harry I am starting to wonder if I can even live my life without you in it." Hermione shook her head but heard Harry say she would never have to.

Hermione and Harry excused themselves from Sarah and Marcus and took their belongings.

They saw Ellen and Robert on the way to their room and told them they would shower and meet them down stairs. Ellen guessed something was wrong with Hermione so she pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's OK, Sarah has been with us all morning and I think Mione has had enough of her cousin, she'll be fine." Harry smiled and Ellen nodded, then he caught up to Hermione, he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to him.

"Mione won't don't you have a hot bath and relax before we go for lunch?" Hermione shook her head.

"No Harry it's OK, I am just a bit tired, I checked your head wound every hour last night and with the sun today it has caught up to me." Harry stared at her.

"You checked me every hour?"

"It was nothing Harry, I didn't want my fiancé dying on me, hey?" She tried to crack a joke but Harry knew she was covering up. She jumped in the shower and came out with her towel around her again. Harry then jumped into the shower while Hermione got dressed. As she placed a quiet spell on her hair she heard a knock on the door. She strolled over to answer it and saw it was Marcus.

"Hi Hermione, I am not interrupting anything am I?" Hermione was a bit surprised but she managed to squeak out a no and showed him in. She was very conscious of Harry just in the shower and after last nights little episode, she didn't want a repeat of it.

"What is it Marcus?" Hermione seemed a little impatient and Marcus noticed,

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you on the balcony please, it won't be long?"

"OK but it has to be quick, my fiancé is in the shower and I don't think he will be pleased if you're in here." Hermione showed him out to the balcony.

"So it's true then?" Marcus looked at her waiting for an answer.

"What's true?" Hermione kept looking at the bathroom door waiting for it to start again.

"You are engaged to that guy?" that got her attention quickly.

"I beg your pardon, what do you mean engaged to 'that' guy?" Hermione's stance changed, her hand was on her hip and she was more than ready for another argument.

"I just thought it wasn't true, you know pretending and such, well actually I was hoping, I haven't seen you for years and I wanted to catch up." Harry had walked out of the shower and again saw Hermione in defensive mode.

"You have a hide you know that, I am getting married you idiot so you can run back to that bitch of a cousin and tell her neither Harry or I are going to give her the pleasure of breaking up. WE have been through much worse so make sure you tell her to back off." Marcus was shocked and went to explain to her that Sarah didn't even know he was there, he really did like Hermione and wanted to see if he had a chance but he noticed Harry standing behind Hermione in the doorway.

"My fiancé told you to leave." Harry's voice was deep and threatening so Marcus nodded and left. Hermione turned and looked at Harry and besides the fact he looked drop dead gorgeous wrapped in a towel, at least he wasn't angry. She walked over to him and hugged him and let her emotions take over. She cried into his bare chest for a few minutes and Harry held her tight.

"Mione please don't let them upset you."

"I know Harry but its been happening all my life and this is just making all those feelings come to the surface as well as some new ones I thought were gone." Hermione cried a little more then took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

"OK lets head down for lunch.."

"Not until I see a smile Miss Granger." It wasn't hard for her to smile with him, he was the only reason she ever had to smile, so she gave him a smile that she normally reserved for him and he leant in to give her a kiss on the lips.

Lunch was a boring affair, Harry and Hermione ate their lunch with her parents but then Jennifer, Sarah, Marcus and Sarah's dad, Henry, joined them. Jennifer was dominating most of the conversation and when she tried to start up a conversation about Hermione's wedding, Henry changed the subject. He asked Harry and Hermione about their work and they explained it to him as best as they could. He seemed satisfied with the responses and moved on with the conversation.

Marcus was very quiet at the table while Sarah was doing her best to catch Harry's attention.

The speaker of the Chateau announced there would be a ball on Friday night, since Sunday was their last day.

Everyone was excited and Sarah piped up, "Oh Harry, you will save me a dance at the ball won't you?" Harry looked at her and couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. He looked at her mother and saw the same look on her face, obviously it ran in the family, all the woman were bitches. Hermione and her mum excluded of course.

"Well I will be dancing with the most beautiful woman there, and I would be afraid to let some other man step in and take my girl, so I will have to see Sarah." Sarah looked annoyed.

Lunch finished and Sarah tried to organise something with Harry and Hermione but they wouldn't take the bait. Hermione told her she had a rough night and decided to rest.

"OK that's fine, Harry you will join me in the pool won't you?" she had the hide to flutter her eyelashes.

Harry leant in and whispered in her ear, "Sarah, my fiance is going to our room to rest, do you think I am so stupid to leave her alone in our room, not likely."

Sarah was surprised by Harry's forwardness and proceeded to walk away in a huff.

"Harry what did you say to her?"

"I told her I was going to jump your bones!" Hermione was absolutely shocked, "You did not?"

"Yep I sure did and she deserved it too."

Hermione smacked his arm and they went up to their room for the rest of the afternoon. Hermione grabbed a book and laid down on the huge double bed. Harry laid with her, just laying next to her playing with her hair until she dozed off to sleep. He decided it wouldn't be such a great idea to stay there while she slept, he didn't trust himself. So he went to find Robert and convince him to play a round of chess with him.

Hermione heard distant ringing and in her fog induced mind she blindly reached out for the phone next to her bed.

"Hello."

"Hermione, is that you?" Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, she tried to recognise the voice but was not succeeding.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Hermione Granger, how dare you forget your best friend!"

Hermione realised Ginny's voice and tried to laugh, "Sorry gin, I was asleep and the phone woke me up...hang on, how come you're using a phone?" She heard Ginny laugh and then she went on to explain that this was the only way to contact her since she was being a muggle this week.

"So tell me how's it all going Mrs Potter?" That actually reminded her of Harry, where did he go?

"Actually good Gin, but Harry was here, now he's gone, I fell asleep and he was next to me now he's gone..."

"Hold on there young lady, did you say he was next to you when you fell asleep? Exactly how convincing are you two trying to be?" Hermione got off the bed and walked over to the balcony. The sun was still beaming down and it looked very inviting.

"it's not like that Gin..."

"Yeah right it isn't, has he kissed you?" Hermione ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah but it was to convince the cousins..."

"OK has he kissed you when the cousins weren't there?" Hermione knew where she was going but she couldn't get out of it.

"Sort of..."

"Sort of, Hermione it's either yes or no?"

"Well yes he did, but it's not what your thinking, he was just playing the part, that's all." The sun's rays caught the diamonds in her ring and she stared at it. She didn't realise she was quiet for so long until Ginny interrupted her trance.

"Mione, are you there?"

"Yeah just looking at his mum's ring, it's really beautiful you know."

"He gave you his mothers ring? Hermione do you not see what is happening here, Harry is in love with you..."

"yeah I wish" she mumbled it but Ginny heard it. "Mione listen to me, how do you feel about Harry?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel Ginny, it's Harry Potter for heavens sake, he is the most eligible bachelor in the world, he can have anyone he wants, why on earth would he settle for me?"

"Hermione, he doesn't want anyone else, are you completely blind when it comes to Harry?" Hermione shook her head of those thoughts, it wasn't going to help her walk away from all of this on Sunday if she let Ginny keep going.

"Ginny enough, this is completely pointless, we'll be back on Sunday, see you then." Hermione hung up the phone and looked at Harry's mum's ring one more time. She couldn't let herself get in too deep, although it was too late for that, she still had to keep her friendship with Harry, that was the most important thing. She stood up and walked into the room and almost died of shock.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her.

_Da da daahhhh_

_Sorry that was horrible of me wasn't it.... well I won't take long to update, hope that helps a little_

_Sirius xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone_

_hope you enjoy!! as usual thoughts are in Italics._

_Sirius xoxo_

**CHAPTER 6**

Hermione stood there staring at him, _OH MY MERLIN what did he hear? _

"Harry,..."

"Hermione." Hermione took control of her senses and walked over to him to place the phone back into the charger near the bed. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Ginny called." Harry's voice was hard to decipher and Hermione was actually nervous. He obviously heard part of the conversation, just how much was the question?

"So how was your game? Did dad win again?" Hermione tried to laugh, but it came out more like a grimace.

Harry stood up and walked over to her and stood very close. She tried to back away from his intense look but her knees backed on to the bed. She couldn't step back anymore.

"I think we need to talk Hermione?" Hermione lowered her eyes and tried to step aside but Harry grabbed her arm. It wasn't forceful but it was certainly firm.

"Ummm, how much did you hear?" She knew it was pointless denying it now, so she may as well see how deep she was buried in.

"Enough to know what is going on?"

"Oh!" Hermione knew she had blown it. This was such a stupid idea and now she will lose her best friend, and for what...

"Tell me what you're thinking?" His voice was so sharp, she couldn't decide if he was furious or just really, really annoyed with her.

"I am sorry Harry, really I am. This whole stupid idea has got you furious with me, and for what, to show up my stupid cousins." Hermione felt the tears fall down her face. Harry walked away from her and she felt the loss instantly.

"I really am sorry," Hermione sat down on the bed and looked at Harry, he seemed to be really mad.

Harry walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out the scotch, without even bothering to get a glass, he took a swig.

Hermione was really worried there would be a repeat of the other night. She walked over and tried to salvage what ever was left of their friendship.

"Harry..."

"Can you tell me the truth, just for once, just answer me honestly?" Harry interrupted her.

"Yes Harry what is it?" Hermione walked back over to the bed and the orange glow of the sunset was giving the room a beautiful hue.

He walked over to the lounge, sat down and stared out towards the sunset. He took another swig of the scotch and Hermione got up and went to take the bottle of him. He snatched it away from her and she shook her head.

"What do you want to say Harry? For heavens sake, just spit it out, you're driving me mad."

"Oh I am driving you mad, isn't that ironic." Harry took another drink and turned to look her in the eye, "Hermione, are you in love with me?"_ WOO, how about we get straight to the point_.

After a few minutes thought, Hermione responded,

"Harry... I don't know what you want me to say?" she looked at her hands and hoped he wouldn't push the subject, but it seemed she wasn't getting out of it so easily.

"Try the truth, it's not that hard Hermione. Are. You. In. Love. With. Me?" Harry's look was intense and she decided she had nothing else to lose now, he was already mad, so what the hell.

"So what if I am, you don't have to worry about me, I have lived with it for years and I can still function quite nicely, so if you don't mind, just leave me alone. Thank you." Hermione stood up and walked over to her drawers, she grabbed her pyjamas and was heading to the bathroom to have a shower and go to bed.

She felt deflated and wanted to escape his intense glare.

The shower was hot and soothing and with the steam and hot water you couldn't see the tears that were freely falling down her cheeks.

How did everything become so complicated. She was so angry at herself, she should have denied everything, or even made sure he wasn't around when she was talking to Ginny. Either way she blew it, her relationship with Harry was well and truly over now and that's what broke her heart the most. She heard the sobs escape her mouth and tried to hide it, but it was no use.

After she managed to pull herself together, she turned off the hot water, wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and stepped out of the shower. She almost slipped on the wet floor when she saw Harry standing there, leaning against the sink with his arms folded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione tried to hold the towel closed, "Get out of here!"

Harry just stood there staring at her face, his eyes were boring into her soul and even with her towel covering her, she felt naked and vulnerable. She gathered her clothes and walked past him, he reached out to grab her arm but she yelled No and turned her body so he couldn't reach her.

She walked into the bedroom and leant against the wall. This was just too much too handle, she took the few seconds that Harry was using and quickly grabbed her clothes and apparated out of the room.

The only place she could think of in that time of desperation was the library. She quickly scanned the room for any people and then used her magic to dress herself. She knew Harry would look for her at her parents room so she had some time.

She listened carefully and could not hear any commotion so she found one of the oversized armchairs that faced the door and she turned it around to face the windows. If anyone came in they would not see her straight away.

She curled up in the chair and breathed out a sigh. She started to think through what had just happened.

_Oh Merlin how absolutely ridiculous am I being_.

_I need to fix up this mess with Harry, I can't leave it like this. He is the one person in this world I can't live without, Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I still have to have him in my life._

Something shiny caught Hermione's eye, a glint of gold, and she looked down at the ring Harry had given her.

His mothers ring.

"Arggghhhhh, I am going to send myself crazy," Hermione hit the arms of her chair in frustration. She went back over the conversation she had had with Harry, and when she thought about it, he hadn't given her any indication what so ever that he felt the same way.

OH MERLIN.

"I have to fix this, Harry will hate me forever, and I can't live without him in my life. I have to go back up there and put on the act of my life." Hermione stood up and grabbed her towel.

The walked back into the room and it was dark, there were no lights on and the sun had completely set.

She walked over to the bedside lamps and put on one lamp. It just spread a pale glow throughout the room. She checked the bathroom and found it empty. He seemed to be gone.

She walked over to the bed where Harry's bedside drawers sat and gently placed the ring on top of it. She had to do this, it felt to real to her otherwise.

She saw the curtain blowing gently in the wind and decided some fresh air was in order. She had no idea where Harry was and to be honest she had no desire to find him either. Maybe it was just her way of putting off the inevitable, but better later than now, she thought.

She looked out over the grounds and was still marvelled at how beautiful France was.

She knew he was behind her before he said anything, she could smell his scent, it was so unique to him. Her heart started beating incredibly fast and her breathing became hard. She tried to control herself.

She took a deep breathe and plastered a fake smile to her face and spun around to face him.

He was standing much closer to her than she thought and the proximity was distracting.

_Get a grip Hermione, fix your mess._

His look was so intense that she was lost in his eyes for a minute. She reminded herself, again, of her task and began to speak.

"Harry...." his eyes were boring into her soul, so she turned away, took a calming breath and continued on, "Harry, I am sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I need to explain something to you," She took a huge breathe and turned back to face him, this time stepping sideways slightly to give herself some more space.

"Harry, umm, I told you that I love you," _Oh boy this was going to be hard._

"_.._and I do, but it's not like 'that' kind of love, it's like how I love Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, you understand what I mean?"

Harry stepped closer to her and she was pinned between the bannister on the balcony and his body.

_Oh man this is NOT good._

"Liar!" Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his body forcefully. She huffed out a breathe and Harry kissed her. It was not a gentle, romantic kiss by any means. It was possessive, dominating and exhilarating. Hermione saw fireworks, she couldn't believe that she had kissed him so many times before, yet this kiss was her undoing. She remembered her arms were laying motionless at her side, so she raised them up to entwine them around his neck. This prompted Harry even more and if it was even possible, the kiss grew more intensive. Harry's mouth explored hers and Hermione couldn't think, all she could do was feel.

The need for oxygen became a necessity and the two broke away. Harry did not release her from his tight grip.

"I believe this belongs to you Miss Granger?" Hermione looked down at the hand he was holding up and saw his mothers ring sitting in it. She looked up at him shocked. What did this mean?

Harry placed it back on her finger, "and this time it doesn't come off again!"

"Harry, what are you saying?" Hermione's voice trembled and she knew he could hear it.

Harry let go of her and stepped back and she felt the immediate loss. He ran a hand through his uncontrollable hair and then very slowly, he knelt down on one knee.

"OH Merlin..." Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"Hermione Granger, I have loved you ever since I can remember, you have stayed with me through thick and thin and I can't possibly live my life without you in it. But now I want more. So, what I am asking is, will you keep my mothers ring and become my wife?" Harry was holding her hand that held the beautiful ring.

The tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't formulate one word so she nodded, really nodded. Harry's smile would have outshone the Eiffel tower at this point. He stood up and looked closely at his fiancé.

"Are you sure?" he wiped away the tears,

"I have never been more sure of anything Harry, I love you so much." Hermione initiated the kiss this time and it was just as powerful as the first one tonight.

"I will never let you go again Mione, I am sick of letting you go. Sick of not being able to hold you in my arms. Sick of pretending to be happy when you leave me. Sick of not making you mine. Sick of having to sit across from you and pretend everything was OK. No more Hermione, no more, you are mine now, you will always be mine."

Harry kissed her with as passionately as he did earlier. They walked back into the room and as the kiss intensified quickly, Hermione found herself being lowered on to the bed behind her.

Harry's hands travelled down the side of her body and Hermione groaned.

"Harry, can I ask you a question first?"

"Yeah, of course, what is it?"

"Why were you so angry?" Harry looked at her face and ran his hands down the side of her face. Hermione leant into his touch and closed her eyes.

"It was something you said on the phone to Ginny, how could you even think for one minute that I would want anyone but you? and for your information, it's you who has to settle for me, not me settling for you!"

Hermione recalled the conversation with Ginny and realised he must have heard her say that and she couldn't think of a response so she did what she felt she needed to and kissed him again.

_Hi that's it for this one, _

_hope you liked it, people will see the switch in their relationship now._

_As usual review if you like!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi back with the next chapter, hope you like it, there's some lemony bits in here, but please forgive me I haven't written a lot of these, still new to me._

_Hope you like it though, Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 7**

Harry gently lifted her up off the bed and stood in front of her. Hermione's hands found his button up shirt and she started undoing the buttons. Harry quickly disposed of his shoes and socks and then started to lift Hermione's jumper over her head. They continued until they only had their underwear on and Hermione turned and pulled the covers off the bed and climbed inside.

"Are you sure Mione, we don't have to do this you know?" Hermione smiled and pushed her body against Harry's bare skin. His intake of breath was enough of a response for her and she continued on.

"Very sure, Harry."

Harry's hands felt every part of her body and he committed it to memory. This was Hermione, his Hermione, and he didn't want to rush it, he wanted to savour every minute with her. He undid the clasp on the back of her bra and then slowly removed her underwear. She reached for his and then they were finally free to take their relationship to the next level.

Harry kissed her and when his breathe had run out, he moved to kiss her neck and then down her shoulders. He tasted her skin and it was better than he had ever imagined. Her groans were spurring him on and soon he found his need to be inside her was overpowering. He laid on top of her and as she was running her hands over his back and down to his butt, he slowly pushed inside of her. He reached her barrier and stopped quickly. She knew this was going to happen so she held his body inside hers so he couldn't pull out.

"Mione, I didn't know..."

"It's OK Harry, just go slow."

"OK sweetheart, kiss me!" he commanded. Hermione kissed him and as she moved into the kiss more, he pushed through her barrier. She tried to gasp but he wouldn't let her mouth go. He stayed very still for a minute and then when she started moving up to meet his body Harry took it as his cue to start moving too.

It was slow and gentle, Harry was even more aware of the fact that this was her first time, so he wanted it to be memorable for her. He took her legs and wrapped them around his body and Hermione gasped at the change of angle. She had a light sheen over her body and he was thankful they still had the bedside lamp on, he wanted to see her come for him.

The movements were getting faster and Harry knew she was close, he tried to control his own urges, there was time for that later. He was doing well until Hermione started to come undone. The noises she was making was sending thrills straight to Harry's gut and he didn't know if he could hold on any longer.

"Harry, I'm coming!" Hermione's body jerked up towards his and her back arched off the bed. The angle she gave him sent thrills through him, he pumped into her three more times and came with a grunt of her name. He collapsed on top of her but then rolled over, taking her with him.

After a few minutes of trying to regulate their breathing, Hermione spoke,

"Sorry Harry, I should have told you." Hermione's head was buried into the crook of his shoulder and even though Harry tried to look into her eyes, she wouldn't move.

"Mione, are you OK?"

"Yes, better than OK," she laughed. He moved her away from him so he could see her face. Their lower bodies were still entangled.

"Mione I didn't realise.."

"I know Harry, everyone thought I slept with Ron, but you know now, I obviously didn't," Hermione brushed the hair away from his eyes and he turned onto his side so he could look her in the eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I feel extremely privileged Mione but I have to ask, Why?"

Hermione knew he meant her and Ron. She was drawing circles on his chest unconsciously and Harry grabbed her hand. She looked at him surprised, "Mione, you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop round 2 from starting, and I really want to hear your answer first." Hermione giggled and put her arm around his back. She looked at him and started to tell him her reasons.

"Harry, when I started going out with Ron, it was only because I thought you would never be interested in me in that way.."

"Are you kidding Mione, I loved you even then."

"Yeah well I know that noooowwww, don't I, but then was a different story. Don't get me wrong I did love Ron, but I was never, ever in love with Ron?" Hermione continued with her story.

"Anyway, it got to a stage when it sort of had to happen, Ron was asking questions, and then Ron was getting angry. I tried saying I wanted to wait till I was married, but he saw through that straight away," Hermione was deep in thought, obviously remembering details from her past.

"Anyway, one night he called me on it,"

"What do you mean?" Harry was trying very, very hard to concentrate as her hands started drawing circles on his back again.

"He asked me if I was in love with you?"

"What?" Harry was shocked, Ron had never said anything or even given him a reason to suspect he thought that.

"Yeah, and to be honest Harry I couldn't answer him, so he took my silence as an affirmative answer and that was the end of Ron and I."

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry." Hermione pulled him closer to her and held him for a few minutes, "There's nothing to be sorry for Harry, it was me, I had to deal with my love for you. Anyway after that, I decided no more boyfriends, it wasn't fair that I could not give them 100%." Hermione pulled back and looked at Harry and noticed he was smiling and she couldn't help but smile too.

"You know what Hermione Granger soon to be Mrs Potter?"

"What Mr Potter, soon to be Mr Granger?' Harry looked at her shocked and she giggled again,

"I am sorry for Ron but completely overjoyed for myself, isn't that horrible?" Harry laughed and Hermione laughed with him.

"It was always you Harry, always." Harry looked at her and kissed her again. He loved this woman so much. Harry pulled up the covers and snuggled Hermione into his side and after the day and night they had just had, she needed sleep.

Hermione woke up to the sunshine streaming in through the window. She felt warm and contented for the first time in her life and it only took her a few seconds to remember why.

She turned to look at Harry sleeping and gently touched his face. He subconsciously pulled her into him and Hermione smiled.

"What's ya thinking Mrs Potter?" Harry said with a groggy, morning voice, and Hermione giggled and thought how she absolutely loved that name.

"Just thinking how extremely lucky I am to have someone as wonderful as you Harry."

"You, oh no, I am the lucky one Mione, I finally got the love of my life and I am not letting you go again." Harry pulled her closer to him and his arousal was obvious.

"Looks like someone needs some attention!" Harry wiggled his eyebrows and then quickly turned into her body and kissed her all over her neck and stomach and she laughed.

"Stop tickling me, Harry!" Harry said 'nah' and continued tickling and stirring her up.

After another wonderful love making session, Hermione jumped up to have a shower.

Harry got up and got his morning paper and a coffee and walked out onto the balcony, it was shaping up to be a beautiful day. Actually, it probably wouldn't have mattered if there were torrential rains and floods, nothing could dampen Harry's mood today. He looked over towards the bathroom as she had just turned on the shower.

Hermione was letting the hot water run all over her body and the feeling was very relaxing. She felt sore but, in a good way. She looked down at 'her' ring and smiled. She raised her face towards the hot water and let it run slowly over her face and hair.

The door slid open and Harry removed his robe, he saw her standing there with the water running down over her face and her back to him. He looked down at her naked figure and decided this was another vision he would commit to memory.

Hermione heard the sliding door open and smiled. She didn't move, she wanted him to think she hadn't noticed.

"You know Mr Potter, you shouldn't sneak up on a witch, you never know what she could do to you?" Harry stopped in his tracks and then moved towards her, he leant down and whispered in her ear, "Have your best go Mrs Potter." Harry kissed her neck and ran his hands over the front of her body.

Hermione turned into him and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. There was something sensual about being in a shower together.

"Mione, I was just thinking," Hermione looked at him and smiled a cheeky smile, "What again, Harry, that's a quick recovery!" Harry laughed and wiggled his eyebrows again and she laughed.

"Even though that is a great idea, what I was thinking was, lets get married now, why wait?" The look on Harry's face told her how serious he was.

"but Harry, there's so much to organise, and my parents, we haven't even told them yet..."

"well they sort of already know actually..." Hermione's eyebrows knitted together and she dropped her hands to her hips,

"What do you mean they know?" Harry rolled his eyes and took her hands off her hips and placed them back around his neck.

"After you made your hasty exit last night, I went to your parents, but not to look for you, I knew you would go to the library.." Hermione raised her eyebrow, wow, was she that predictable, yes probably.

"Anyway, I asked your father for your hand in marriage and he said yes but not before your mother jumped up and down screaming yes too." Harry laughed and Hermione was so shocked, "You asked my parents, Harry that is so wonderful of you, I can't believe you did that?" Hermione hugged him again and Harry ran his hands down her wet back.

"Hang on Mr, what if I said No?" Harry pulled her body close to his body and the water was pooling in between them, Hermione kept his eye contact. Harry lifted her body up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This position made it easy for him to slide into her hot core.

"You wouldn't have!" Harry's voice was deep and very sexy.

This time it was fast and furious, which was lucky since the hot water ran out soon after they finished.

Hermione was dressed and while Harry was shaving, there was a knock on the door. Hermione skipped over, she had been dying to talk to her mother all morning but was shocked when she saw Sarah standing there.

"Oh morning Sarah, what is it, Harry and I are busy today?" Hermione had little patience left for her bitch of a cousin.

"Morning Hermione, how are you today, had a good night last night did you?" Sarah obviously knew something but what?

"Yes thank you, forgive me Sarah, but what the hell do you want?"

"I know about your stupid little game, I know you are not really engaged to Harry, as if someone like him would choose you, you are so pathetic Hermione." Sarah stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't give a damn what you think Sarah, I am engaged to Harry Potter and its eating you up because he hasn't given you a second look. You are making all this shit up just to justify your own feelings of inadequacy. Well guess what? I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ARSE WHAT YOU THINK YOU SPOILED BRAT. Now get out of my room now!"

Harry had heard the commotion and walked out. Sarah could tell from his face he was angry. He placed his arm around Hermione's waist and she leant into him, naturally. Any outsider could see the dynamics between them had changed.

"Sarah, take this how you like, but you come near her again, speak to her or even look in her direction and I will not be responsible for what happens, do you understand?" Sarah realised his threat was real and turned to walk away.

"You don't know what your missing Harry?" Hermione huffed and slammed the door.

"Oh Merlin, what a bloody hide?" Harry hugged her and had a laugh and after a few minutes she laughed too, then there was another knock on the door.

"Oh Harry, you get it, I think I will hit her, if it is her again," Harry walked over and opened the door abruptly, he breathed a sigh of relief when he was met by the Granger's.

"Harry what did she say?" Mrs Granger whispered, Harry just opened the door wider and motioned for them to come inside. Hermione saw her parents and laughed.

"What's so funny sweetheart?"

"Oh nothing, just Sarah being a bitch, anyway good morning how are you two today?"

"Well I think the question is, how are you TWO today?" Mr Granger asked and Mrs Granger was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, OK, just another day, hey Harry?" Hermione looked at him and he smiled, the looks on her parents faces were priceless.

"Just kidding Mum, guess what? we are getting married."

There were screams of joy and the girls spent the next hour going over details, real details this time.

"Actually I have a suggestion." Harry spoke up while Hermione was telling her mum about Sarah.

"Yes my boy, speak up, what is it?" Mr Granger welcomed a change a direction,

"Well, how about we get married, here in France, like here, this week?" Hermione and Ellen stopped dead in their tracks,

"Hermione I don't need time to think, I have wasted so much time already, I just want to get on with our lives, as one." At Hermione's silence, Harry regretted saying something in front of her parents, he should have talked to her about this in private.

"Sorry Mione, I shouldn't have said anything," Harry got up to get a drink,

"Yes Harry, let's do it!" Harry stopped and turned to look at her, Ellen was bouncing on her seat, again, and Robert had a huge smile.

They spent the next hour making arrangements and the only person Harry wanted to attend was Sirius.

Hermione told him they would have to invite Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, the Weasley's etc etc. After she said it, she realised it would end up growing out of proportion, so they decided on her parents and Sirius.

Robert and Ellen had meetings all afternoon so the four of them spent the morning making all the arrangements. They decided on a small church on the countryside of France. Harry contacted Sirius and to say he was over the moon, was an understatement. He instructed Sirius on the urgency of keeping this a secret, especially if they wanted to have a quiet wedding as opposed to a media circus.

Since the last day for meetings was Friday, it was all settled for Saturday. That afternoon Harry and Hermione went for a drive into the closest town to run some errands. First they booked the church, they were very lucky it was free, then they organised some flowers and finally they had to pick out an outfit for her. Saturday night was the ball at the Chateau, so they didn't need to organise a reception for the five of them, they would just go back to the Chateau with Sirius and enjoy their evening together.

After stopping for lunch, Harry grabbed her hand and asked her what was wrong,

"Oh Harry, I am never going to find a dress, I don't think I am fussy but all these dresses are so modern and frilly and it's just not me," she sighed in frustration and Harry had an idea.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What do you think? Of course I do Harry, with my life." Hermione lent over and gave him a kiss.

"OK promise me you won't worry about the dress anymore OK, leave it up to me?"

Harry and Hermione decided to leave wedding plans for the rest of the day and just enjoy the scenery.

_The wedding is next, _

_hope you like the dress Harry chooses for her..._

_Sirius xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_HI everyone,_

_wedding is in the next chapter, but hope you like this one anyway. Hey you gotta love holidays, I get to update daily wow LOL_

_Sirius xox_

**CHAPTER 8**

The next two days were stressful to say the least, Hermione seemed to be on overdrive, as well as her mother. Harry and Robert tried to escape to have a game of chess but they were thwarted in their attempts.

"Harry, son, get used to it, it seems to me that once that ring goes on their finger, they turn into this unbearable monster..."

"Robert, where are you?" "See what I mean Harry, good luck, coming dear...." Robert walked off in the direction of his wife's yell. Harry smiled and then went downstairs to see if his parcel had arrived. He greeted the desk clerk and she smiled,

"It has arrived, Mr Potter!" Harry gave her a tip and walked upstairs with the box. Hermione was saying goodbye to her parents as they had a meeting to attend. The wedding was tomorrow and Harry couldn't wait for a single day to bloody well get here. The wedding was being done like this so she wouldn't stress out, but it seems that every woman stresses out whether the wedding has five guests or five hundred.

Harry shrunk the box down and put it into his pocket so he could give it to her tomorrow. He walked in and looked surprised that his in laws were going, it seemed like Ellen and Hermione couldn't formulate one thought without the other lately. He closed the door behind them and turned to face Hermione, she looked stressed, "Hey how about a nice hot bath?"

"Depends, Mr Potter?"

"Oh, depends on what Miss-Granger-soon-to-be-Mrs-Potter?" Harry was walking over to her slowly and she thought she would go mad with desire for him. She put her notebook down on the bed and turned to face him, she started unbuttoning her top to reveal a black lacy bra underneath. Harry's eyes were drawn to her chest and he managed to keep his pace slow.

"Depends, on whether you are joining me?" Hermione had slipped her shirt off her shoulders now and was undoing the zipper on her short black skirt.

Harry came closer to her but did not touch her. Hermione's skirt slipped down and Harry's fingers moved closer to her body but still he did not touch her. He looked into her eyes and very slowly swept her hair off her shoulders, her eyes closed at his touch.

"Hermione, I love you so much, I can't even begin to tell you how happy you have made me. I love you with all my being, I can't even imagine my life without you." Harry's eyes had tears in them that were threatening to spill over. Hermione's hand reached up and her fingers brushed his cheeks and took away the stray tear who had escaped.

"Harry, I love you more than life itself, you are my everything and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I can't wait to wake up next to you for the next 100 years. I can't wait to have our own family and just tell you every day how much I love you." Hermione stepped into his embrace and kissed him. This kiss was intense and they both felt it. They had finally found their soul mates.

After a nice, long bath the two of them went downstairs to have dinner with the others.

As usual Sarah and her parents were at their table but Hermione ignored them and ate dinner with her parents and Harry. Phillipe came over to ask Hermione for a dance and she took Harry's hand and said no thanks.

"You could have, you know?" Hermione looked at him,

"No I don't think so, my first dance will be with my fiancé." Harry kissed her and Hermione smiled.

"Well don't those two seem happy?" Jennifer said to Ellen.

"Why wouldn't they be Jennifer, they are young and in love and they are getting married very soon." Ellen seemed smug and Robert had a giggle.

Harry stood and very dramatically bowed to ask for a dance from Hermione. He took her out to the dance floor and decided to show her how he could dance. He watched Phillipe lead her around the dance floor the other night but this time it would be his turn to make her smile that dazzling smile of hers.

Harry walked out to the middle and grabbed her around the waist firmly. Hermione smiled and raised her hand for Harry to take it. He looked over to the band and nodded and they started to play a Tango.

Harry pulled her in closer, if that was even possible, and led her around the floor. Couples started to clear away to make room for the pair. The dance intensified and there were oohs and arhhs throughout the crowd. The finale was spectacular and Harry dipped her down low.

The dress she was wearing had a large split in the leg so when she dipped it fell apart.

The applause was deafening and Harry pulled Hermione up and bowed a deep bow.

Hermione laughed and pulled him away from the centre of the dance floor.

"You're terrible Harry," Hermione laughed and he pulled her in for a hug. The other couples filled the dance floor quickly and Harry and Hermione started dancing again but a little less dramatically.

Back at the table Ellen watched her daughter and future son in law dance around and felt so proud of them both. She was so pleased the wedding was happening tomorrow, for her it couldn't come quick enough actually.

She looked across the table and noticed the sour look on her niece's face,

"What's wrong Sarah?" Sarah looked around to face her aunt and if looks could kill, poor Ellen would have dropped dead quicker than the Avada Kedrava curse.

"Your daughter is a liar and a cheat.."

"Sarah Louise Baxter!" Jennifer called out,

"NO mother, look at her, as if someone like Harry would go after that ugly ...witch..." Ellen was shocked, she couldn't believe her own niece could be so rude. Harry and Hermione walked back over to the table right at the end of Sarah's rant. They sat down at the table and felt the air had shifted.

"So what's happening?" Harry asked innocently.

"Nothing, much like your relationship!" Sarah sat back into her chair and folded her arms.

Ellen looked at Jennifer and shook her head, Jennifer at least had the decency to be ashamed. She apologised to her sister and looked at her daughter.

"Hermione, I want to apologise.... for my daughter's behaviour." Jennifer looked down and Ellen reached across and took her hand, she mouthed a thank you.

"Thank you Aunt Jennifer, that means a lot to me." Hermione smiled and took Harry's hand.

Sarah stood up from the table and looked at Marcus, "We're leaving, get up now!" Marcus looked at her and stayed seated. "I said get up!"

"No."

"What did you say to me?" Sarah was already angry and this wasn't helping.

"You are a spoilt bitch and I never want to see you again, is that clearer now Sarah?" Marcus stared at her and Sarah could not believe her ears.

"Oh my God, Marcus, you idiot, you are going out with me, so get up now!" Sarah was standing there drawing a lot of unwanted attention and Marcus had had enough.

"You know what Sarah, it was never you, it was always her.." Marcus pointed to Hermione and there was more than one gasp at the table. ".. I only went out with you because I thought I would never have a shot with Hermione and for your information she is ten times the woman than you will ever be." Marcus stood up and threw his serviette on the table and walked off, leaving a gaping Sarah in his wake.

Sarah grabbed her bag and walked off in the same direction as Marcus but she wasn't going after him.

Harry looked at Hermione and decided it might be time to call it a night, considering they had a huge day tomorrow.

Harry walked into their room and there was definitely something on Hermione's mind. He started to doubt himself and wondered if Hermione still had feelings for Marcus. Hermione walked in and took her night dress off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Harry just watched her walk away and felt a sense of loss.

Harry changed and got into bed, he waited for her to come back, but she seemed to be taking a lot longer than she usually did. After what seemed like an hour, which was probably only 10 minutes, Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"Mione, I need to ask you something?" Hermione stopped and looked at him and he was momentarily distracted because she had a long cream lacy night dress on. She looked stunning and Harry found it hard to take his eyes off her body.

She climbed up from the end of the bed, like she was stalking him. He completely lost his train of thought as he saw her climbing towards him,

"Yes Harry, what did you want to ask me?" She had reached his waist and put her legs on either side of his body and she continued to climb up until she sat down on his groin. She walked her fingers up his chest to his shoulders and roughly pulled him into her.

"Harry?" He didn't want to change the mood at the moment but he needed to know,

"Do you have feelings for Marcus?" Hermione's fingers didn't stop their journey over his body.

"Harry, there is only person that I have feelings for and believe me, you know him," Hermione leant into Harry's mouth but didn't actually connect the kiss, she floated over his mouth, breathing him in.

"Oh do I?" Harry's hands found her back and he reached one hand up behind her neck to force her mouth to connect with his. She kissed him lightly but pulled back, she shimmied closer to his body and he could smell her arousal, he was not going to last long if she kept this up.

"Oh, you are very well acquainted to him actually, but I have to tell you one thing?" Harry tried to kiss her again, but she was playing the game and very well indeed. She had pushed him down the bed but kept her position on top of him. Harry's hands reached for her body and he held onto her waist with all his might.

"Oh what's that Miss Granger?" Harry was enjoying this little game of hers. He grabbed her hair in his hands and pulled her to him,

"Well, you see, after tomorrow, I will be married and he is the only person that I will love forever." Hermione lent in to kiss Harry, but she stopped just shy of his mouth and kissed his neck instead. He grabbed her waist and pulled her around so that he could climb on top of her.

She giggled at the sudden movement,

"Well Miss Granger, I better make the best of tonight, before you are a married woman." She smacked his arm and Harry laughed. He leant in to capture her lips in a passionate hot and heavy kiss.

The following morning, Harry and Hermione awoke to a knock on the door. Hermione grabbed her night dress which was lost during the night and struggled to put it on, Harry was trying to wake up but he wasn't succeeding. Hermione found a robe and put it around her shoulders and walked out to answer the door.

"OK, OK I am coming!" Hermione responded to the constant banging on her door.

She opened the door and screamed,

"How's my girl?" Hermione threw herself at the person at the door, still screaming. Harry came running out to see who was there and stopped in relief.

"Hey son, so congratulations are in order?" Harry walked over and gave Sirius a hug. He still held on to Hermione and they walked in to the room. Hermione rang up reception and ordered breakfast for three. They ate together and continued talking for a while and Hermione, knowing she was on a tight schedule, went to have her shower, as she had to meet the hairdresser at 10.30am.

Once she had gone into the shower, Sirius took his chance to talk to his Godson.

"Harry, mate are you happy?"

"More than I deserve to be, Sirius." The honesty of Harry's answer was enough for Sirius and he had no doubt that Hermione was the right one for his Godson.

In his mind he had to remember to get Dumbledore on the side and claim his bet.

Harry started to run through the events of the day. He remembered something important and stopped in his tracks,

"Sirius, did you bring the ring?" Harry held his breath until Sirius nodded and reached into his pocket and retrieved his mother's wedding band that matched the engagement ring.

Harry finally felt that it was all coming together and he remembered the wedding dress sitting in the bottom of the cupboard. He told Sirius to come with him for a minute, he followed Harry into the bedroom and he took out the box. He held up the dress and asked Sirius if he knew a spell to make it look like it was ironed and not just out of a box. Sirius laughed and uttered the spell.

"Harry, doesn't Hermione know about this?"

Hearing the water switch off, "She's about to!"

Sirius laughed and walked back out into the lounge area. Harry sat down next to him nervously. He told Sirius of all the stress she was going through trying to find a dress and he wanted to help, so he told her he would look after it.

"Man you are lucky, a bride would never ever get married not seeing the dress before hand, she must love you more than life itself." Harry laughed but took a glance back towards the room hoping that she would like it.

_Hope you liked it, the wedding is the next chapter._

_As usual, read and review if you like!!_

_Sirius xoxox_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi here it is, the wedding and the last chapter, thank you so much to all my readers who reviewed you guys are so awesome, it makes me so privileged to be able to write for you._

_Thanks again, Sirius xoxo_

_PS there is a link down below to Hermione's wedding dress._

**Chapter 9**

Hermione walked out of the shower and with the million things on her mind, she didn't see the dress as she walked past it. She turned around to grab her clothes and dropped the notes and clothing, she had in her hands. The dress was hanging on top of the cupboard and it was divine.

The dress was an old style, off-white colour. It had a high waist that had crystals embroidered into the bust, the lace was vintage and it covered the bust and scattered over the body of the skirt. Under the bust line, there was a cream, satin ribbon that had beaded lace and crystal entail. The ribbon came around to the back of the dress, where it met up with about 30 tiny buttons, all held by a zipper. The top of the dress had crystal straps and there was a small but very elegant train flowed behind. Hermione slowly reached forward to touch the gown, afraid that it may disappear, she only gently touched the bodice. She trusted Harry would not let her down, but in her wildest dreams, she never imagined he would find the perfect dress for her.

The tears were streaming down her face and she walked outside to thank him for his beautiful gift. He saw her coming and stood up, he rushed over as he saw her tears.

"Mione if you don't like it, we will change it?"

"Harry I love it, it is the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen, thank you, I love you so much." Harry hugged her, feeling quite relieved and a little smug with himself.

Sirius felt very proud of his Godson, secretly glad that he pulled it off.

"So Mione, who else is coming to the wedding?" The expression on her face changed, it was only slight but Harry saw it.

"Oh, we sort of decided to have a quiet one, just you and mum and dad." Sirius raised his eyebrow to Harry and Harry shrugged. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, she knew it would be her mum to take her to the hair dresser.

"Mum & Dad, I am glad you're both here, I want you to meet someone who is very special to both of us, Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, Sirius, this is my mother and father, Ellen and Robert Granger." Sirius shook hands with Robert and gently kissed the back of Ellen's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the two people who are responsible for this beautiful young lady." Hermione gushed and smacked him on the arm.

The five of them chatted for a few minutes but time was a wasting, and the girls had to go. Harry, Sirius and Robert were going to be fitted for hire suits and also had to pick up the flowers. Sirius pulled Harry aside while Robert was being fitted for his suit,

"Harry, what's going on with not having anyone else at the wedding?" Harry looked at his Godfather and he knew Harry was up to something.

"Sirius, I couldn't get married by anyone other than Professor Dumbledore, so when I spoke to him, you know Hogwarts, of course everyone knew. I have managed to keep it relatively simple but there will still be more guests there than Hermione is aware of." Sirius nodded then thought of something, "Harry what are we going to do with all these witches and wizards?"

"The Chateau where we are staying is accommodating the extra guests for me and I managed to get a wing off the main part and I placed very intense silencing spells and disillusionment charms, so if any magic is accidentally used, the muggles won't see it."

"Well, you have thought of everything, haven't you?" Sirius clapped him on the back. They had lunch together and Harry told Robert of the plans for the extra guests and he was pleased. He suggested they use one of the other ballrooms, but Harry had already asked management and they wouldn't have enough time to cater for another party with the ball.

The morning went by quickly and before they knew it, it was time to get dressed and head over to the church. Harry had a car for Hermione, Robert and Ellen and a car for him and Sirius. They had planned on being at the Church an hour earlier as Harry had organised all the guests to meet there.

Harry's car pulled up and he was greeted by Ron and Luna first, then Ginny and Neville and at the back were all the professors from Hogwarts and also Hermione's boss and a few workmates from St Mungo's that she spoke of fondly. Harry noticed Mr and Mrs Weasley weren't there, but Ron told them that Fleur was in labour so they went over to support Charlie.

Harry had a quick word to Professor Dumbledore and they all walked inside the small church.

"Harry this will be a full magical wedding, won't it?" Dumbledore walked along side Harry as they walked towards the alter.

"Yes Professor, I know Hermione would want it too."

Sirius organised all the guests to come in and be seated. He didn't want Hermione to see anything before she walked into the church.

Professor McGonnagel gave the signal that she was pulling up and everyone took their places.

Hermione pulled up at the small church and she was so excited, she felt the butterflies in her stomach stomping around. Ellen was already crying and Robert was very proud.

Hermione had her beautiful dress on and her hair was pulled up into a tight French curl with small ringlets let loose around her face. Her make-up was done professionally, but it was light and natural. She found some beautiful shoes that matched her dress and her flowers were perfect as well, she chose lilies, for Harry's mum and baby's breathe with green foliage hanging down low. She stepped out of the car and her mum fixed the train on her dress. She took a deep calming breathe and looked at her parents, "OK lets do this, I can't wait to be Mrs Potter, finally." Robert and Ellen took an arm each and walked into the church.

The first thing Hermione saw was Harry waiting for her. He looked stunning in his tailored black suit and a white lily in the lapel. Then she noticed Professor Dumbledore and then the guests, Hermione gasped. _Oh Merlin, what did Harry do?_

"Mum look, everyone's here?" Hermione was still waiting at the entrance of the church.

"Yes I know dear, Harry didn't want you to not have the perfect wedding, he loves you very much darling." Ellen wiped away the tear that was trailing down Hermione's cheek.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Robert patted her hand, "Yes, I am, lets do it."

Hermione walked down the aisle, and even though she wanted to acknowledge her friends, she couldn't take her eyes off Harry. He looked so happy and she was sure the same was showing on her face.

Professor Dumbledore performed an old traditional wizarding ceremony and there wasn't a dry eye in the whole church.

After the ceremony, Hermione and Harry shook hands with all their friends and families and spent a while chatting to them. The church had beautiful gardens so Harry and Hermione had their official wedding photos on the grounds, it was lucky that Luna brought her magical camera with her.

Hermione pulled Harry aside, she was concerned about where everyone would go once they returned to the Chateau.

"Hermione, it's fine, I have everything organised. Everyone will be joining us for dinner at the ball and then I have booked out the entire west wing and securely charmed it, so everyone will feel comfortable."

"Thank you Harry, this is the most wonderful thing that you could have done to make our day perfect." Hermione kissed him soundly on the lips and they could hear a few wolf whistles.

"By the way Mrs Potter.." Hermione giggled, " did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning today? I have never seen a bride more beautiful in my life." Harry kissed her again.

"Thank you my husband, I must say you look very stunning," Hermione leant in to whisper in his ear, "I don't know whether I can wait till tonight to be with you." Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in to his body, "who said anything about waiting?" Hermione laughed again.

From across the garden, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna were standing and watching the scene in front of them.

"Oh Merlin, do you believe those two, last week Hermione was telling me that this week was going to end in disaster and her cousins would be laughing at her. Who could ever laugh at someone so absolutely beautiful?" Luna said as she watched Harry kiss Hermione.

"Man, it took them long enough, that's all I can say." Ron was starting to get hungry, "Now when do we get to eat?"

All of them laughed at him except Luna, she knew her husband very well. They walked over to where Harry and Hermione were still involved in their own little conversation.

"Hey Harry mate, when do I get to eat?"

"Mr Weasley, I don't believe it is possible for you to starve to death."

"Professor McGonnagel, I just might starve, you know?"

Everyone had another laugh at Ron's expense. Sirius walked over and announced that the bus Harry hired to escort everyone back to the Chateau was here and waiting.

Most of the Professors decided to go back to Hogwarts, it was a bit difficult to hide their unusual dress sense. The friends all boarded the bus and Harry and Hermione took their car back to the Chateau.

Once they were in the car, Harry asked her, "So are you happy, I hope you're not upset that I invited our friends?" Hermione looked at him and raised her hand to gently touch his face.

"Harry, thank you, it was perfect, I would have never felt right telling them we did something so huge without them with us."

************

At the Chateau, Sirius stepped into best man mode and escorted the guests to their rooms and showed them where to come down in one hour for dinner. Harry, Hermione, Robert, Ellen and Sirius all met in Harry's room for pre dinner drinks. There was a knock on the door and Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna came to join them. The girls all fussed over Hermione and discussed her dress in detail. There were lots of oohs and ahhs and Ron and Neville gave Harry the death stare. How would they live up to that!!

Sirius announced that it was time to go downstairs for dinner and everyone filed out of the room.

At the ballroom, the Chateau had set out their tables off to one side and the main table was decorated with the Lilies and baby's breathe. Hermione gasped when she saw it. In the middle of her table was an intricately decorated wedding cake. It wasn't big, only enough to serve about 20 people, but it was stunning. The lace from the wedding dress had been duplicated onto the cake with the lilies draping from the middle of the cake off on to the table. Stunning.

Everyone sat at their nominated seats and the ball was under way. Hermione was absolutely glowing and was having so much fun that she didn't give her horrible cousin and aunt a second thought. After the entree and main meal was served, the master of ceremonies stood up to make a speech.

"Attention Monsieur's et Mademoiselles, tonight is the ball for the Dentistry Convention but we also have a special event tonight as well. I would like to call two of our guests to the dance floor please, Mr & Mrs Harry Potter." Applause broke out and there were whistles and cheers coming from their party.

"Mr & Mrs Potter chose to have their wedding day here with us today and we are greatly honoured. Please take the dance floor to have your first dance as husband and wife." Harry bowed to Hermione and offered his hand to his wife.

Ron and Neville yelled out, "Suck up!" and Harry laughed.

Hermione giggled and took his hand, he escorted her to the middle of the dance floor and then the band played a beautiful waltz. He guided her around the dance floor like a professional and after a few minutes of being on show, other couples started to join the happy couple.

From the doorway, Marcus stood watching Hermione dance with her husband. He had never seen anyone exude such a glow of happiness and he genuinely felt happy for her.

Nobody noticed or cared, about a spoilt little brat and her stuck up mother walk out of the ball without a second glance.

_That's it my faithful readers, I hope you enjoyed it._

_I have left a link down below so you can see her dress. Just copy and paste it into your browser._

_Anyway, I have a little idea that won't leave me alone, so I am getting started on it today._

_Thanks again for your wonderful reviews,_

_Sirius xoxox_

Link to the wedding dress:

I have it on my profile page if you would like to see it, otherwise go to the website for calabro wedding dresses and the dress is called "Demetria".


End file.
